


Devotion

by Edge_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Smut, JustFuckMeUp, Lotus pose, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: For Hannibalcreativ's "Just Fuck Me Up" event.Some Willana smut because I miss them so much to draw them.





	Devotion




End file.
